Amigos Perdidos Sonhos Despedaçados
by Tio Lipe Cavaleiros
Summary: Está Fic foi baseada num AMV que nunca canso de assistir de Naruto e que acho simplesmente maravilhoso. O nome é Naruto Whisper of The Beast.


**Amigos Perdidos... Sonhos Despedaçados...**

_**Fanfiction por Cavaleiros**_

Está é uma estória fictícia baseada em personagens do Anime/manga Naruto. Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

_

* * *

__Uma troca de olhares foi mais que suficiente para destruir todos os meus sonhos…_

Ele estava desmaiado, perdido em seus próprios pesadelos. Caiu num véu eterno de trevas e ilusões, onde o nada o guiava para o fundo de sua alma, para aquela miragem de fundo dourado e alaranjado, para aquele lugar de ar pútrido a carniça pelo fedor exalado da besta. Aqueles olhos vermelhos, doentios e sádicos, brilhavam na escuridão dourada, o chão encharcado diante da água acumulada de sua baba. Era frio lá dentro e completamente assustador visualizar aqueles olhos selvagens. "O que é você?", perguntava-se fracamente diante de seu total desespero, parado esparramado no meio daquele líquido sujo e diante dos portões que separava sua sanidade da selvageria assassina daqueles olhos. "Eu sou você", respondeu a voz rasgada da besta demoníaca, "Eu sou você, todo o seu ódio reprimido durante estes longos anos de sua vida miserável. Deixe-me sair…". E como se um anjo o chamasse para longe dali, estendendo suas asas sobre ele e um braço de luz, Naruto agarrou-se a oportunidade que lhe foi dada para fugir dali. Para fugir _dele mesmo_.

Aos poucos, a claridade da luz do dia investiu contra a sua retina, cegando-o temporariamente. Quando sua visão acostumou-se com a luz bem vinda, ele pôde enfim contemplar o ambiente que o rodeava. Era um bosque de árvores bem espaçadas e copas cheias de folhas verdejantes. Algumas poucas caíram sobre si durante o tempo que ficara desacordado.

Com um esforço realmente desafiador, tentou levantar-se, fazendo-o rápido demais. Confuso e tonto, ele tentou alcançar algum apoio e caiu vacilante com as costas para o ar. Sentiu o gosto da grama e seu rosto banhou-se com o orvalho que ainda acumulava-se nas plantas rasteiras. A água lhe era bem vinda, muito melhor que sentir o gosto e o cheiro do seu interior exaurido. "O que é tudo isto?", perguntou-se. Só então conseguiu virar de barriga para cima e a memória retornou-lhe.

Agora ele lembrava de tudo. Ele estava treinando com todas as forças, em seu esforço quase insuficiente para superar todos os seus limites físicos e mentais de controle do seu Chakra. Foi o treinamento que seu Sensei o havia indicado enquanto eram hóspedes no País da Água em sua missão. Sua missão, que lhe custara muito mais que a saúde do Sensei, agora se mostrava ainda mais desafiadora. Uma luta contra si mesmo para melhorar suas próprias capacidades e provar que é um verdadeiro shinobi. "Para defender o meu jeito ninja de ser".

Por um momento, sua consciência vacilou em suas lembranças e, mais uma vez vencido pelo cansaço, caiu num sono profundo.

Estava colhendo algumas ervas que o solo cultivara sem interferências do homem. Sua intenção era nobre, mesmo que seu alvo não fosse. Seu vestido solto e florido carregava uma leveza extremamente feminina. Seu colar negro preso ao pescoço mais lembrava uma coleira, lembranças de um passado frio e há muito tempo abandonado.

Suas mãos manejavam habilmente as ervas que colhia, pondo-as em um cesta que trazia. Com um gesto delicado, pôs seu liso e negro cabelo para traz do rosto, contornando a orelha esquerda e prendendo-o lá. Foi então que um passarinho pousou em seu ombro, surpreendendo-o moderadamente. Com um sorriso, contemplou o passarinho, que depois de um piado baixo saiu voando novamente até pousar sobre o rosto de um garoto loiro que estava deitado na relva, aparentemente dormindo.

Com uma curiosidade suspeita, levantou-se e seguiu o mesmo caminho que o passarinho fez. Agachou-se ao lado do garoto e ficou surpreso. "É ele, o garoto de antes". O garoto estava todo sujo e com as roupas esfarrapadas. Seu sono era profundo, de extremo cansaço, mas já aparentava está bem melhor. Então percebeu o que deveria fazer. "Ele é nosso inimigo, por isso devo matá-lo. Mas será que devo mesmo?".

Sua mão direita foi ao ar de forma ameaçadora, cruzando o espaço rumo ao pescoço do garoto desacordado. Estava quase lá, e em sua mente ponderava a possibilidade de matá-lo ali mesmo, adormecido e indefeso. Julgava-se se seria capaz disso ou não. Incapaz de decidir-se com a mente, seu coração deu-lhe a resposta.

– Acorde – falava mansamente enquanto balançava o garoto com delicadeza.

Após ter sido chamado de seus novos devaneios, Naruto despertou com energia revigorada. Observou quem o acordara e localizou uma bela garota, que retribuiu seu olhar com um sorriso bondoso. Sentou-se rapidamente e observou mais atentamente a garota.

– Quem é você? – perguntou intrigado.

– Isto não é importante – respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Eles conversaram por um tempo e Naruto acabou descobrindo que ela estava colhendo plantas medicinais. Comovido com tal presença e um tanto curioso, acabou decidindo ajudá-la em sua tarefa e passaram um tempo conversando pacificamente. Até que a garota levantou uma questão que aparentemente a intrigava.

– O que faz um garoto como você faz aqui no bosque dormindo desse jeito.

– Ah… – ponderou um pouco tentando buscar da sua memória o que exatamente fazia ali. Quando se lembrou, tratou logo de desabafar tudo sem cerimônia – É que eu estava treinando para ser um grande shinobi. Passei a madrugada toda treinando muito para me tornar ainda mais forte. Sabe, eu sou um ninja – e apontou com o polegar direito a bandana que levava na testa com o símbolo da Folha, e sentindo muito orgulho disto.

De forma educada, a garota levou a mão aos lábios e riu com parcimônia daquilo tudo. Fazendo uma expressão de total desconfiança, Naruto a olhou de maneira ainda mais firme pensando coisas ruins a respeito dela.

– Estou falando sério – resmungou.

– Não se preocupe, não estou rindo do que disse. – falou terminando de rir – Respeito sua forma de pensar, só que não esperava ouvir isto com tanta energia. Mas por que você deseja tanto se tornar um shinobi forte?

Por um momento Naruto vacilou, lembrando-se do seu passado em Konoha. Do quão triste ele fora, sempre isolado de todos. Sempre sendo tratado como um lixo, um monstro. Como o monstro que habita o seu interior. Mas ele não era aquele monstro, disso ele sabia.

– Porque meu sonho é me tornar o shinobi mais forte da minha Vila, e assim provar para todos o meu verdadeiro valor. Eu quero me tornar o Hokage para que todos possam reconhecer a minha existência – nisto ele se lembrou daquele dia fatídico, quando tudo começou a mudar em sua vida. O dia que a primeira pessoa o reconheceu de verdade, do fundo do seu coração. Da sensação que teve ao abraçar Iruka. Essa sensação o fez sorrir novamente.

– Pelo seu sorriso, creio que alguém já reconheceu sua existência. Esta pessoa deve ser alguém muito especial para você.

Naruto observou-a um pouco confuso naquele momento. Não conseguiu entender exatamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Alguém que sempre viveu na solidão não compreenderia com tamanha facilidade. Enquanto isso, a garota lembrou-se daquele dia em especial, quando se encontrava na sarjeta e ninguém mais a observava. Foi naquele dia que ele apareceu. A única pessoa que realmente reconhecia a sua existência, seja como for. Percebendo a confusão de Naruto, ela sorriu mais uma vez e tentou melhorar as suas palavras.

– Quando uma pessoa tem algo importante para proteger, é aí que ela se torna verdadeiramente forte.

Naruto observou aquela garota com extrema concentração, tentando entender as palavras que dissera. Foi então que ele se lembrou dos momentos bons que passou junto de seus novos amigos, de Iruka e do Sensei. Da relação que mantinha com eles. Da sua rivalidade com Sasuke. Lembrou-se também do que todos os disseram até aquele momento, e de tudo que fez quando ganhou o seu símbolo de shinobi.

– Sim. Entendo perfeitamente – falou com um sorriso sincero.

A garota aparentemente percebera algo e parou de colher suas ervas. Levantando-se em tom de despedia, ela agradeceu a companhia e ajuda, tendo à mesma resposta de Naruto. Quando ela já estava partindo, virou-se uma última vez para deixar-lhe algumas palavras finais.

– Você se tornará forte. Quem sabe nos encontremos novamente. Só mais uma coisa, eu sou um garoto – e partiu.

Completamente incrédulo, Naruto só pôde deixar-se no chão sentado intrigado com a aparência do garoto que o confundiu até aquele momento.

As sombras observavam aquele momento. Um garoto de cabelo negro andava pelo bosque a procura de seu amigo inconseqüente. "Onde foi que aquele gatinho assustado se meteu?". No meio de sua busca parou sob a sombra de uma bela árvore e olhou para o céu. A claridade o ofuscou de leve sem incomodá-lo. Ele refletia sobre o que havia visto antes, em seus sonhos e em sua realidade.

_Um garoto da sua idade usando uma máscara. Um rosto maligno e sedento por sangue. O desejo de matar, de matá-lo_.

Sasuke voltou sua consciência para o bosque e continuou sua busca tediosa. Não demorou muito e encontrou Naruto sentado na relva mais a frente. Entretanto, uma pessoa usando um vestido leve e florido, com uma cesta carregada de ervas, andava na sua direção. Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram e o sentimento de ira se intensificou em ambos. "É ele!", exclamou em seus pensamentos. "É o garoto que eu vi nos meus sonhos. É o mesmo garoto que apareceu naquele outro dia".

Os segundos que duraram o cruzar de ambos foi o suficiente para muitas emoções e pensamentos fluírem entre ambos. Eles já se conheciam, sentiam isso. Era o seu destino lutar, lutar até a morte. O desejo assassino percorreu as veias de ambos. Num lampejo mortal, os olhos do garoto misterioso ficaram estreitos como de um assassino meticuloso. Os olhos de Sasuke ficaram escarlates, pulsando de acordo com o poder que corre em suas veias. Tudo durou apenas o piscar de olhos, e logo estavam separados novamente pela distância, encarcerando suas vontades diante da vítima inocente que ali estava. Não era o momento para o embate, não ainda.

Ainda atento as suas costas, Sasuke aproximou-se de Naruto, que se levantou imediatamente diante de seu maior rival, e melhor amigo.

– Vamos seu imbecil, todos estão esperando por você. O que passou por esta sua cabeça oca quando resolveu treinar a noite toda? – falou com total desdém.

– Em provar para você que eu sou o melhor – replicou com vivacidade.

– É, sei… – comentou com um tédio arrastado na voz.

– Ora, seu…

E em seu próprio clima de amizade, eles retornaram para onde seus companheiros aguardavam. Mal sabiam eles que esta seria a última de suas noites tranqüilas.

_Estava chovendo naquele dia…_

As nuvens negras jogavam a sua fúria na forma de lágrimas que molhavam a todos. A ponte estava sendo protegida, e era o cenário de uma guerra. Os shinobis da Folha e os outros dois foragidos disputavam entre si uma luta de vida ou morte. Foi lá em que eles se reencontraram.

Sasuke encarou o garoto, que hoje usava seu traje de guerra. Ele então se apresentou como Haku, seu inimigo. Sua máscara maligna cobrindo seu rosto inocente. A chuva molhava-os com grande intensidade. O frio não atrapalhava a nenhum deles. Eles já sabiam e sentiram há muito tempo o terrível peso que era o frio da solidão. Uma chuva qualquer não os atrapalharia em nada.

Eles começaram seu embate mortal. Ambos se deslocavam com extrema velocidade, usando de técnicas de Taijutsus para tentar encontrar alguma abertura no ataque do oponente. Usando agulhas de combate, Haku demonstrava maior vantagem na velocidade e no uso do meio. Com suas técnicas únicas, aproveitou-se da água para congelá-la e utilizá-la contra o oponente. Ainda assim, a luta demonstrava está bastante equilibrada, Sasuke esforçando-se ao máximo para tentar abater seu oponente.

Num lance de oportunismo, Haku consegue segurar Sasuke e conjurar seu Jutsu supremo. A água do ambiente condensou-se e os cristais de gelo formaram uma cúpula perfeita de espelhos. Entrando em um deles, Haku formou seu ataque máximo. Saltando de espelho para espelho, numa velocidade que não dava para acompanhar, Haku utilizou-se de suas agulhas para massacrar seu oponente, enquanto que Sasuke lutava para esquivar das agulhas fatais e pensar em uma estratégia de fuga. Neste momento Naruto aparece repentinamente e mergulha dentro da cúpula para tentar salvar seu amigo.

– Seu imbecil, por que entrou aqui? – gritou Sasuke enquanto que tentava desviar das agulhas.

– Eu vim para ajudar – replicou Naruto, tentando fazer o mesmo.

– Assim você só nos atrapalha!

Desesperados, Sasuke e Naruto tentam descobrir uma forma de derrotar o Jutsu de Haku, mas o máximo que conseguem é sofrer mais e mais ataques. Quando Naruto cai após uma fulminante série de ataques, Sasuke explode em seu interior e consegue finalmente liberar sua arma máxima: o Sharingan. Assimilando todos os movimentos de Haku, ele tenta encontrar uma brecha na sua seqüência de ataques. Percebendo o perigo, Haku tenta atacar definitivamente Sasuke criando uma armadilha ao atacar Naruto, que está caído. Sasuke foi mais rápido, mas não o suficiente.

As gotas de sangue mancham toda a cúpula de espelhos congelados. O olhar de Naruto vacila diante de Sasuke, estendido sobre si de uma maneira protetora, recebendo em seu lugar o ataque fatal. As agulhas de Haku atravessam-lhe o pescoço e seu sangue escarlate flui através delas. O autor do ataque prende a respiração diante do que fez. Não fora isso que planejara. Sem palavras diante da dor, Sasuke cai de joelhos.

– Por… que…? – pergunta Naruto incrédulo.

– E eu vou saber… Quando eu vi, meu corpo se mexeu sozinho… – completou caindo de vez, mas sendo aparado pelo amigo.

– Eu… eu… não te pedi para fazer isso! – Naruto começou a chorar, segurando Sasuke nos braços.

– Vê se não morre também… Naruto…

Então seus olhos fecharam lentamente, até somente sobrar pálpebras quase fechadas, o vestígio de olhos sem brilho algum. A vida dele se esvaiu nas mãos do melhor e mais odiado amigo. _Seu melhor amigo_…

Em um urro de desespero, Naruto chorou lágrimas de sangue. Seu ódio começou a apoderar-se de seu coração. À medida que o seu sentimento crescia, seu Chakra começava a esvair-se de seu corpo de uma forma misteriosa e assombrosa. Haku começou a temer tudo aquilo, era como se estivesse diante de um demônio prestes a devorar todo o mundo.

"_Isso mesmo. Deixe-me sentir a sua raiva. Deixe-me sentir o seu desespero. Alimenta-me com todos os seus sentimentos negativos. Prove que nós somos um só, que eu sou você e você sou eu. Vamos provar para este mundo que a verdadeira força está na ira, na selvageria. Deixe-me matar, matar aquele que tirou alguém que lhe era precioso. Deixe-me matar. Deixe-me livre. Liberte-me…"._

A fúria incontrolável de Naruto ressoou no ar de toda a ponte, que tremeu diante daquele poder assustador. "Isso é mal, muito mal", pensou Haku temeroso. "O que é este garoto?". A resposta veio logo em seguida. Uma aura vermelha como sangue apossou-se de Naruto e curou todos os seus ferimentos. Suas feições ficaram completamente animalescas e um rugido fez até o ar tremer. O Chakra vermelho que emanava de seu corpo girou no ar furioso e os olhos do demônio se materializaram fora do seu corpo. Os olhos mais sádicos e selvagens que Haku jamais vira igual.

Sentindo a pressão daquele Chakra descomunal, Haku tentou pensar numa maneira de atacar Naruto, mas este agiu mais rápido. Num salto furioso, o demônio jogou-se contra um dos espelhos tentando acertar Haku, despedaçando-o com um único soco. "Impossível". Como um raio, Haku saltou dos estilhaços do espelho e tentou atacar Naruto, mas este desviou com uma pirueta inacreditável. Tentando rapidamente retornar aos espelhos, Haku só conseguiu sentir seu braço se contorcer de dor. Ao olhar para trás, percebeu que aquele Naruto possuído o segurara. Fora mais veloz que ele. "Como…?".

Agarrando o braço de Haku com firmeza, Naruto concentrou ainda mais Chakra em seu punho direito. Por mais que o oponente tenta-se fugir o aperto e a pressão que Naruto fazia tornava tudo aquilo impossível. Ele deu um rugido feroz, fazendo a pressão do ar ser tal que rachou todos os espelhos.

Com seu punho direito em chamas e as presas amostra, Naruto aplicou um soco descomunal no rosto de Haku, fazendo-o voar para longe, trespassando um dos espelhos e destroçando-o em milhares de pedaços.

A máscara de Haku pairou pelo ar, despedaçada. Após ser longamente arrastado pelo chão, ele finalmente parou. Levantou-se cambaleante e olhou para frente. Sua vista estava embaçada, mas ele conseguiu distinguir a forma selvagem e mortal que se aproximava velozmente de si. Aquele era o seu último momento.

O sangue tocou o chão molhado e começou a diluir-se na água empoçada. A chuva cessou quase que imediatamente. O punho direito da besta atravessara o coração de Haku, que nada mais sentia. Seu olhar ficou vago e a última coisa que pôde observar em vida foi o olhar de total confusão, tristeza e choro de Naruto. Ele merecera aquilo, sabia que sim. Ele levou sua mão delicada ao rosto em lágrimas do seu algoz e acariciou-lhe uma última vez. "Perdoe-me, Naruto-kun…".

Seu braço caiu lentamente e lágrimas brotaram de seu rosto. A cúpula de espelhos destruiu-se por completo atrás de Naruto formando uma cachoeira de estilhaços, refletindo um brilho triste e melancólico. E então, ele dormiu para sempre…

_Também chovia naquele dia…_

Uma chuva pesada bombardeava as janelas. O quarto estava completamente bagunçado. Na rádio tocava uma música triste. Ele estava sentado sobre a sua cama, olhando para o nada, as ataduras percorrendo-lhe o corpo, tentando refletir sobre si mesmo, perdido em tudo que acontecera. Nada era o que deveria ser, mas tudo ocorrera como realmente deveria ter acontecido.

A chuva continuava a alimentar a sua tristeza. Olhando para o lado, ele observou as molduras na sua cabeceira. Lá estavam eles. Dois amigos que fizera. Duas pessoas que amara. Suas expressões eram solenes, felizes. Presos num eterno sorriso de falsidade. Eles estavam felizes naquele dia. Mas hoje eles se foram.

Naruto olhou para o alto, mas apenas observava tudo o que se passava em seu coração. O velório fora naquele mesmo dia, triste e cinzento. Um clima ideal para a ocasião, um desejo reprimido e um sonho despedaçado. Somente lhe restara duas molduras e dois retratos, eternamente estáticos.

Uma lágrima brilhou em sua escuridão…

"_O sol brilhou naquele dia quando nos conhecemos. As palavras que usamos nos tornaram amigos. Compartilhamos de momentos inesquecíveis juntos. Por muitas vezes discutimos e brigamos. Mas sempre formos amigos. Sempre fomos companheiros"._

_Amigos perdidos… Sonhos despedaçados…_

_Agora, só me restam as lembranças…_

**Fim.**


End file.
